


The Blind Date.

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Crack Fic, Daniel is done with everything, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Christian and Cyril are fighting more than ever. Daniel is fed up and enlists the help of Max, Carlos and Nico to try and make them stop. The solution? They just need to have sex apparently.





	The Blind Date.

Just like everyone else from the Aston Martin Red Bull Racing and Renault teams, Daniel Ricciardo is absolutely sick of the antics from Christian and Cyril. A fight that should have died down by now when Red Bull have finally made the move to Honda power, if anything has only gotten worse. The final straw is Daniel's announcement of leaving Red Bull to move to Renault. While letting Christian's disappointed but resigned talk wash over him he debates whether a drinking game should be started for any time one of the team principles says the others name. He quickly after shelves that idea, realising that it would result very quickly in all the various team members having very serious alcohol poisoning.

Christian just carries on talking and Daniel considers that he would do anything to calm down the constant fighting between the pair. With that thought in mind a plan slowly but surely develops in his head. When his boss finally stops talking he has to school his face from excitement back into a more suitably chagrinned expression. Standing up quickly he leaves the room all the while pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending out a group text to arrange a secret meeting. 

Daniel gathers later on that night with Max, Carlos and Nico. They all decide to meet in Daniel's hotel room for secrecy. Once all meeting members are assembled they can begin to discuss Daniel's plan.

"So," he begins, "we all know how bad the fighting has gotten between Christian and Cyril." He looks around the room and upon seeing the others all nodding solemnly he continues. "I have a plan that should calm down the arguments and make them both more tolerable to be around."

Daniel looks set to continue talking and make the team discussion more like an extended monologue. As Carlos is leaving Renault and is unconvinced he would want to join red bull however, he isn't very invested in this conversation and thus prompts Daniel to get to the point.

"Well, we know this already. What's the big plan then?"

At this question Daniel gives an unbelievably wide grin and replies with a flourish. "Simple they just need to fuck it out, all we have to do is get them to do it!"

Max and Carlos look gobsmacked at this, each trying to cover the others ears. Nico on the other hand is rolling about on the bed almost crying with laughter at the thought. Eventually they all calm down, getting over their shock and hilarity and begin to consider what Daniel has suggested. 

"You know," Max starts to speak. "Maybe is not such a bad idea, they do talk about each other a lot for people that just dislike each other. Some hate sex might do them some good."

At that point Carlos is taking a drink of his sports juice. As soon as he hears the phrase "hate sex," coming out of Max's mouth he starts spluttering uncontrollably. Nico gives him a strange look before patting him on his back to try and help clear his chest.

As soon as Carlos stops coughing he is able to raise some problems with this plan. "You can't just force them to have sex though can you. I don't see how you can even get them to speak or go out together let alone convince them to do something like this."

Surprisingly quickly, Nico has a solution to this problem. "I know, why don't we just set them up on a blind date!" 

No one having any better ideas they all agree with this suggestion soon after. The only thing to do now is to figure out the logistics of the operation.

"So we need to get them to a restaurant, what do we do give a fake name? Surely that won't work as I'd be amazed if we could convince them that even a blind date is a good idea." Daniel muses, hoping that having the other guys with him will help solve the problem. 

Everyone turns this over in their heads, trying to figure out an easy solution. Eventually, after a long period of silence, Max speaks up.

"So obviously Daniel is leaving me for you Nico," he levels a glare around the room at that which makes the German hide behind a pillow. "You tell them both that you want to go out for dinner to have a chat and make sure they both give your name when they go into the restaurant." 

The others are amazed at this seemingly complex, yet actually unbelievably simple solution to their problem. Carlos is mostly unbelievably relieved that the issue has been dealt with meaning that he can leave.

"Well," he says stretching lethargically as he stands up. "Glad we got that sorted, I'm sure you can deal with this from here Daniel. Good luck though, seriously you'll need it." With that he walks off dragging Nico behind him. The German just shrugs at the remaining pair and gives them both a little wave before also leaving.

Max and Daniel spend a little more time planning and dealing with restaurant reservations before they finish up, leaving the rest of the night entirely to themselves.

It takes a lot of hard work but eventually Daniel manages to convince both Christian and Cyril that he needs to go out and have dinner with them to discuss something or other. Reluctantly they both agree which means Dan's plan is officially in action. 

Christian is the first to arrive at the restaurant. Unsurprised by this as Daniel is never on time he takes a seat and fiddles about with his phone while he is waiting. He's surprised that it's only a few short minutes after that he begins to hear footsteps heading towards him. He looks up and nearly drops his phone in shock when he sees who is walking over to the table. Cyril Abiteboul is headed straight for him with an equally gobsmacked expression on his face. The other man thanks the waitress leading him to the table quietly before sitting directly across from Christian.

Both sit awkwardly for a moment before Cyril starts talking. "Can't say I thought I'd see you here."

Christian chuckles awkwardly at that, tension dropping from his shoulders slightly.

"Yeah well I wasn't exactly expecting you either mate."

Cyril arches an eyebrow at that. "Oh so we're mates now are we hmm?" 

He feels a bit tongue tied after the look and comment from Cyril but eventually he manages to speak again. 

"Well, presumably our being friends is the plan with what Daniel's just pulled," he gestures around the room to prove his point, startled when it pulls a laugh from the man beside him.

"This place looks a bit fancy for friends don't you say?" Is the other mans response.

Christian has a thorough look round the restaurant this time and finds that himself and Cyril who are dressed pretty sharply are the most casual men in the room. He also can't help but notice that just about all of the tables are for two and all with candles sitting in the middle. 

Cyril appears to look a lot less confused by the whole scenario so Christian realises he's going to need to ask for his thoughts on the whole thing. "So," he starts, "what is all this for then?"

There's a long stretch of silence after his question but he decides to wait Cyril out. The other man takes a drink and licks his lips before answering. Christian has to pull his eyes away from the other mans mouth and towards his eyes when he starts speaking. 

"Presumably this is something to do with all the weird questions Nico and Carlos have been asking me." 

Christian raises both eyebrows at that and still looking confused gestures for Cyril to continue.

"Just the other day I was asked for my thoughts on team mates or competitors fucking to try and let off some steam. I presumed they were asking about each other but apparently not." 

The Brit splutters at that and can't decide whether he should find this whole thing hilarious or be angry.

"So all four of this are behind this then presumably." 

Cyril hums noncommittal, gaze unwavering.

It's at that point Christian realises he has a decision to make and looking at the man in front of him he finds the answer much easier than he probably should.

"Should we get out of here then?" He asks with more confidence than he feels. "The food here is far to expensive for that sort of thing." As he keeps talking the smile begins to grow on both mens faces.

"Alright," is the easy reply he gets. "My hotel is just down the road."

With that they quickly pay for their drinks and walk off. They both try their best to not seem too hasty to get there. It ends up being a pretty fast walk to the hotel anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be super short and went slightly out of hand. Christian and Cyril are a disaster pair and I don't. know why I keep writing about them. Hope somehow you managed to enjoy!


End file.
